


Superhero Sleepover

by superallens



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Face Masks, Games, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, a lowkey crack fic, everyone was just there for a good time, sleepover, this was produced from a sleep deprived gal w a dream of a superhero sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: Barry, Kara and Winn are having a great night in and decide to invite some friends over for their Superhero Sleepover party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this while off of like four hours of sleep so if some of it makes no sense, i apologize in advance.

“I can’t believe it,” Winn gushed. “I’m literally having a sleepover with Supergirl _and_ the Flash!”

Kara and Barry laughed at their friend. It was a chilly December night and Kara decided to invite her two closest friends for a long overdue slumber party. All three of them were huddled together on the Kara’s couch munching on some of the pizza she had ordered before her friends arrived.

“Winn, it really isn’t that big of a deal. We’ve all been friends forever and you knew me before I was Supergirl.”

“But still! This is so _cool_ ,” Winn said as he took a bite of his pizza. “Superheroes might not be cool anymore for you guys since you both are like, A-List heroes, but for us normal folk, you're a big deal!”

“Normal folk,” Barry chuckled as he took a bite of his pizza. There were numerous boxes stacked next to him on the side table, all with different toppings and sauces- a speedster’s dream.

Kara held the remote in her hand as she flicked through different movie options on Netflix. 

“Ferris Bueller’s Day Off?”

“Nah, I watched that last week with Iris.” Kara continued flicking through the different lists.

“Ooo, how about the Office? I heard that’s good.”

“It is good, and I wouldn’t mind rewatching the whole series, but do we, as a group, want to commit to a nine season series?”

“He’s got a point.” Kara sighed after shooting Winn and Barry a quick glare. They were all silent until Kara stopped. The trio all smiled before turning to face each other.

“Back to the Future!” they all said in unison. Kara went to click play, but halted when Barry sighed.

“Wait, I promised Cisco I would marathon all three with him tomorrow.”

“Invite him over!” Kara suggested. “Get a head start or something.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m fine with it. You fine with it, Winn?”

“What?” Winn asked before blushing. “Oh, yeah! Yeah, totally. Wouldn’t mind Cisco coming over. Not at all.”

“Sweet, I’ll text him right now.” Barry was about to text Cisco when Kara spoke up.

“If you’re inviting Cisco, can I invite my friend?”

“Who’s your friend?”

“Sara.”

“Sara? Sara Lance? Since when have you been friends with her?”

“Since Fight Club!”

“Woah woah woah, wait. Superhero Fight Club is a thing?”

“Yes,” Barry and Kara said simultaneously. 

“You guys barely talked though? Am I missing something?” Barry continued, a look of pure confusion covering his face.

“After you and Oliver and all the other Legends that were there left, Sara and I hung out… she said that us female superheroes have to stick together.” Barry raised his eyebrows before smugly smiling at Kara.

“Oh really, did she now?”

“Mhm!” Kara hummed, completely oblivious to what Barry was going at.

“You do realize the White Canary was flirting with you.” Kara gaped at Barry.

“Sara Lance is the White Canary?” Winn asked excitingly. Barry and Kara paused before facing Winn. 

“Yes,” Barry and Kara said in unison once more. Winn beamed and started murmuring to himself about how cool it was that his friends knew someone as _badass_ as the White Canary.

“Psh, I knew that,” Kara said cooly, replying to Barry’s previous retort. She paused before turning her head to face Barry. “Wait, really?”

“I think she probably was. You’re her type.” Kara smiled. “Wait, you like her don’t you?!”

“What? _Me?_ Like Sara?” Kara laughed. “Is it obvious?”

“Oo, Kara has a crush,” Winn teased as he nudged Kara. He picked up his reindeer mug from the coffee table and took a long sip of his hot chocolate.

“Oh, shut it! Says the guy with the _biggest_ crush on Cisco!” Winn choked on his drink and looked at Kara with a scandalized expression.

“You said you wouldn’t mention that!” Winn whisper-shouted, darting his eyes back and forth between Kara and Barry. Barry laughed as he took his phone out of his pocket.

“Oh I’m definitely calling Cisco now.” Barry clicked a few buttons before holding his phone out to the rest of the group. Barry had put Cisco on speaker. 

“Hey,” Cisco said over the line.

“Hey Cisco,” Barry replied.

“What’s up?”

“Not much. Kara’s hosting a little sleepover. You should stop by!”

“Who’s there?”

“Me, Kara and Winn. Sara might be coming soon.”

“Sara Lance?”

“Yup. We have pizza.”

“Why didn’t you start with that? I’m on my way.”

“Kay, see ya.”

“Bye.”

“Bye,” Barry finished before hanging up the call. Barry pocketed his phone before reaching over the coffee table to grab another slice of pizza. “See, easy peazy.”

Barry slumped against the couch as Kara grinned down at her phone.

“What’s got you all smiley, Girl of Steel?” Barry teased.

“Sara’s coming,” Kara replied as she locked her phone and set it on the table. She stood up from the couch and grinned at the two men on her couch. “So, who’s up for some face masks?”

***

After a quick run to the store, Kara had multiple peel-off face masks laying in a pile next to her. Before she could dive into explaining what each of them did, there was a knock on her door. 

Elated, she hopped up from her place on the carpet and practically skipped over to the door. The aura in the room became impossibly lighter when she opened it.

“Sara! Cisco! Come in,” Kara said cheerfully as she stepped to the side to let the two guests come in. “We were just going to do face masks.”

“I’m just in time then,” Sara said, a small smile on her face as she looked at Kara. Only then did Kara notice that Sara was holding two bottles in her hands. 

“What are those?” Kara asked, pointing to Sara’s hands.

“Well, glad you asked,” Sara said as she walked over to the kitchen. 

“I heard you had hot chocolate, so I brought some tequila.” Sara set the clear bottle onto the counter. “And, it isn’t a true girls night if we don’t have some wine.”

Sara then proceeded to set down the wine bottle. Cisco immediately went towards the tequila bottle, cracking it open and pouring a small bit in the bottom of one of the clean mugs that was sitting out on the counter. 

Cisco only looked up when he felt eyes staring at him.

“What?” Cisco asked. “I’ve been drinking my hot chocolate like this since I was fifteen.”

The room was silent until Winn spoke up from his place on the floor. “Bring the bottle over here!”

“You don’t even like teq-”

“Shh,” Winn shushed Kara. Kara put her hands up in defense before taking her place on the floor. She picked up the face masks and set them on her lap. Sooner than not, Sara and Cisco made their way to the group- Cisco sitting in between Winn and Barry and Sara and Sara sitting in between Winn and Kara. 

“Whatcha got there, Danvers?” Sara asked as she plopped down next to Kara. Kara picked the masks up from her lap and fanned them out in front of her to show Sara.

“Face masks,” Kara smiled. “You want one?”

“Is it a girls night without one?” Sara laughed. “Do you have the Aloe one?”

Kara held out the light green package to Sara. Sara happily took it and placed it in her lap.

“Okay, so I got the red one for Barry, because you know, Scarlet Speedster and all that. The orange one is for Cisco. The blue on is for me, ‘cause my suit is blue. And that leaves the dark green one for Winn!”

Kara distributed the masks before ripping her own open. Her nose scrunched up when her hands touched the cold, slimy sheet.

“Agh! I was not expecting that!” Cisco shrieked, vocalizing Kara’s internal thoughts.

“How is this so cold?” Barry asked as he poked at the mask. 

“Hey Cisco, can you help me put this on?” Winn asked, a faint blush tainting his cheeks. Kara gave Barry a knowing smile and Barry gave her a little wink.

Cisco took the dark green package out of Winn’s hands, their fingers grazing in the process. Winn’s blush deepened, but Cisco didn’t notice. The shorter man ripped open the package and carefully held the corners of the mask up. Winn made a silly face as Cisco put the mask on him. 

“ _Asombroso, hermoso_ ,” Cisco said as he looked at Winn. “That’s a good look for you, you should keep it.”

***

Soon enough, the group of five were all sipping on glasses of the red wine Sara had brought over. Their face masks were still on their faces, making them all look like napkin monsters. Cisco had brought over some of Caitlin’s fermented concoction for Barry so he could have the same experience as everyone else.

“I say we play a game,” Barry said as he swirled the wine in his glass.

“What game?” Winn asked hesitantly.

“How about Never Have I Ever? That’s always fun.”

“Barry, you just wanna learn everyone’s secrets and you are literally the worst secret keeper in this room,” Cisco pointed out.

“Am not!”

“Dude, literally half of Central City knows you're the Flash.”

“That’s not my fault! You’re bad at keeping secrets too,” Barry pouted.

“I’ll play the game,” Kara spoke up, breaking up the two friends’ bickering. Barry beamed.

“What _is_ this game?”

“You don’t know what Never Have I Ever is?” Winn asked, slightly shocked.

“Sorry that it wasn’t a thing when I was a teen and then I got shipwrecked and ended up in Nanda Parbat training as a member of the League of Assassins for a few years, then I traveled through time to save the world from Vandal Savage. Not much time to learn party games.” Winn raised his eyebrows and looked away as he took a sip of his wine. Woops.

“Nobody’s blaming you!” Kara reassured. “So basically what it is, is we go around asking each other questions and if you have done what the question is stating, then you take a drink. For example, I’d say, Never Have I Ever worn a super suit. Me, you and Barry would then drink.”

Winn and Cisco scoffed. _They_ were the ones to create the other three’s super suits, so of _course_ they tried to make their own at some point. 

“Ahh, got it.”

“I’ll start,” Barry said as he nursed the wine glass in his hand. “Never Have I Ever almost died.”

“Bitch, I came back to life,” Sara said before downing her glass. 

“I died in another timeline,” Cisco joined in, tilting his glasses at Sara. Sara gave him a knowing nod before Cisco took a sip of his wine. Barry, Kara, and Winn all took sips out of their glasses. “Kara’s turn.”

As Kara pondered over her question, Sara refilled everyone’s wine glasses, even though some of them were barely touched. 

“Never Have I Ever broken a bone!”

“C’mon Kara!”

“Is that the best you can do?”

“Hey, I’m from Krypton, I only just recently discovered what breaking a bone feels like, so,” Kara droned off as she took a sip of wine. Everyone followed her lead. “You’re turn, Sara.”

“Alright. Let’s make this a bit more interesting,” Sara smiled. “Never Have I Ever liked someone in this room.”

Sara immediately brought her glass to her lips. Everyone but Barry followed. Barry awkwardly looked around as everyone set their glasses down and looked at him.

“This is feeling a lot like when Iris, Eddie, Felicity, Ray and I all went out to dinner and I was fifth wheeling and guys please stop staring at me!”

“Awe, Red,” Sara cooed. “Let me text my friend and have him stop by. I think you’ll really like him.”

“I swear, if you call up someone from the League, I’m out,” Cisco mumbled.

“Nah, you know him. Let’s get back to the game.”

***

Everyone was just a bit tipsy when there was a knock on Kara’s door. Kara had her hand resting on the table as Sara painted her nails a pretty shimmery white color. 

“I chose white because you're the White Canary and I want my nails to be as pretty as you,” Kara had said, blushing. Sara smiled softly at the girl in front of her. 

“That must be my friend,” Sara said as she put the nail polish brush back into the bottle. She got up and headed towards the door. 

Winn and Cisco were huddled in the corner looking at some pictures on Cisco’s phone. Apparently Cisco was designing his own Vibe suit and Winn wanted to put his input in. Cisco was more than happy to show the other man his designs and color scheme options. Cisco’s head was rested on Winn’s shoulder as they flipped through the photos and Cisco animatedly explained to Winn the difference between all the ideas.

Barry was now lying on the couch on his phone, messing around with the day’s new Snapchat filters. Every few seconds, he would be seen either raising his eyebrows or opening his mouth the get the animations to work. His current favorite was the bee one because with that filter he was Barry the bee and where is Barry the bee from? The Bee Movie. 

“Hi, I’m Barry. Barry the bee. Today I got a woman to leave her boyfriend for me. What did you do?” Barry said as he recorded himself on the app. He laughed as he rewatched it, his voice altered up multiple pitches and yellow and black stripes on his cheeks. He tapped a few buttons and sent it to Iris and Caitlin. 

Sara finally made it to the door and opened it, revealing her friend.

“Leonard!” Sara cheered, drawing the man in for a hug. Len narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Sara,” Len drawled as he carefully removed her from him. Barry looked up from his phone and twisted himself so he could see who was at the door.

“Really?” Barry deadpanned. “You invited Snart to our sleepover?!”

This caused Cisco and Winn to look up from the phone in front of them.

“Oh hell no!”

“Okay seriously, you guys know Captain Cold too? Who do you guys not know?”

“Batman,” Barry and Kara said at the same time.

“But still.” Len snuck in behind Sara, closing the door behind him. 

“Welcome to the Superhero Sleepover!” Kara cheered, her cheeks flushed as she tried to blow a strand of hair out of her face. She couldn’t simply flick it away because she didn’t want to ruin her nails.

“If I had known this was a slumber party, I would’ve brought my Flash pajamas.”

“You have those?” Barry squeaked.

“Lisa gave them to me as a gag gift. Would’ve thrown them away, but knowing her she would keep gifting them to me until I kept them.” Barry didn’t reply.

Sara had gone to the kitchen and grabbed another glass of wine for Len. He graciously took it before walking over to the rest of the group. Barry had slid off of the couch and returned to the spot on the floor where he had been sitting for most of the night. Len plopped himself down next to Barry, stealing Cisco’s previous spot. 

“Hey, Scarlet.”

“Cold.”

“We aren’t fighting each other right now, you can call me Len.”

“Why are you here?”

“Sara invited me.”

“So?”

“Figured, why not? She told me you were here fifth wheeling.”

“I’m not fifth wheeling!”

“Oh really?” Len gestured around the room. Cisco and Winn were still cuddled in the corner looking on Cisco’s phone and Sara was sitting against the table with Kara’s legs on her lap. 

“Okay fine, maybe I am. But I don’t mind, these are all my friends. I’m happy for them.”

“Whatever you say,” Len hummed, taking a sip of his wine. Barry stared intently at Len. There was something off. Yeah, the parka was gone and the older man was wearing the most flattering all black outfit, but something was not right here. 

“Weren’t you dead?” Barry asked bluntly, taking a sip directly from the flask Cisco had brought. Screw wine. A shiver ran down his spine as the strong liquid stung his throat. 

“I suppose.”

“Then how are you here?”

“You keep messing up the timeline, Scarlet, and for once it actually worked in my favor.” Barry was torn between being flattered and offended. He ended up just taking another sip out of his flask and eying Len.

Len stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the group of heroes. Everyone else was wearing their various colored pajamas, which Len wore his black moto jeans and a black thermal. The look was simple, but effective.

“Are those Star Wars pajamas?”

“Yup.”

“Cute.”

“You’re cute,” Barry said without thinking. He took yet another drink as Len quirked his eyebrow at him.

“I’ll take it,” Len replied smugly, holding the goblet of wine in his hand still as he leaned against the couch. Barry’s face turned beet red as he realized what he had just said. 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean that! I mean yeah you are really cute in an aesthetic sense and like really attractive and stuff but you know not like that! I just- _urghhh,_ I’m digging myself into a bigger hole here, aren’t I?” A small chuckle escaped Len’s lips as he made eye contact with Barry. Barry’s blush got impossibly darker under Len’s stare.

“My, my, my, would you look at that,” Len smirked as he eyed Barry.

“What?” Barry asked.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve got the hots for me.”

“What!” Barry blushed. “No!”

“Whatever you say, Scarlet.”

***

Kara held Sara’s hand up in front of her face, twiddling with the silver band on her thumb.

“Where’s this from?”

“I got it when I was in the League. Nyssa gave it to me.” Jealousy flared up in Kara as she froze up for a split second.

“Who’s Nyssa?” Kara asked calmly.

“My ex. She’s just a friend now,” Sara said as she made eye contact with Kara. “Besides, I have my eye on someone else.”

Kara blushed and tucked her head into Sara’s shoulder. “I do too.”

Sara turned her head so her nose was buried in Kara’s hair. She pecked the top of Kara’s head and the girl of steel giggled.

“If you're gonna kiss me, you gotta do it right,” Kara smiled. She lifted her head from Sara’s shoulder and placed her hand on the other girl’s cheek. 

“Are you trying to steal a kiss from me, Supergirl?”

“You betcha, White Canary.” Sara smiled ear to ear as she leaned in to kiss Kara. The two girls’ lips made contact and it was like oreos and milk, chips and salsa, salt and pepper, peanut butter and jelly. It was just right. 

Sara hummed as she memorized the smoothness of Kara’s wine stained lips. Kara’s hand twirled around a piece of Sara’s crimped hair as she felt one of Sara’s hands on her shoulder. Sara tasted like cinnamon and wine- a taste Kara could easily get used to. Kara hummed contently into the kiss. They had both waited far too long for this. 

They only stopped when they heard Barry speak up. “Finally!”

Sara pulled away and turned towards Barry. “Shut up Barry and kiss Leonard, we all know you want to. The tension is so thick between you two that I could cut it with a god damn knife.”

Kara giggled, because lets face it, it was true. Barry would constantly complain about Captain Cold and how annoying his nemesis was because “how come he couldn’t just buy the jug of milk?” or “he said he stole the diamonds because he missed me.”. Everyone but Barry seemed to notice his growing infatuation with the older man.

Barry pouted, a small blush rising up his cheeks. “Shut up, Sara.”

Sara smirked and turned back to Kara. “Gladly.” Sara reconnected her and Kara’s lips. 

***

Winn and Cisco were still in the same spot, flipping through designs on Cisco’s phone.

“So I was thinking that I could totally upgrade Kara’s suit. No offense to you or anything, her suit is really cool and all, but imagine all the possibilities there are to improve it with S.T.A.R. Labs’ advanced tech.”

“Nah, I don’t mind. You're like a genius so you could totally deck it out and stuff,” Winn mumbled as he played with Cisco’s hair. “Has anyone ever told you you have really nice hair?”

“No, everyone always tells me to cut it. That it’d make me look more professional.”

“No!” Winn exclaimed. He blushed at the volume of his voice. “I mean, no, don’t do it. It’s what makes you you and I really like it.”

“Really?” Cisco asked.

“Really,” Winn hummed, shifting a little closer to Cisco. “Besides, I think they're just jealous that you pull it off way better than they could, even in their dreams.”

Cisco blushed. Winn couldn’t help but think about how handsome Cisco was, even with his cheeks tainted bright pink and tired eyes.

“Cisco, can I tell you something” Winn blurted out.

“Yeah, sure, what’s up?” Cisco asked, a slight tinge of concern in his voice.

Nerves bubbled up in Winn as he and Cisco kept eye contact. He knew that now was as good of a time as any to tell Cisco how he felt. He messed it up with Kara by waiting too long to tell her about his feelings for her, but he learned from that mistake and was not going to repeat it with Cisco. Winn took one final deep breath of courage before shifting his body more towards Cisco.

“I learned a long time ago that I can’t be scared to stand up for myself, or to speak the truth about how I feel. And Cisco, I feel a lot for you. I think that you are the smartest, most kind man I’ve ever met and I think you are so gorgeous and so special. I refuse to bottle up this… feeling any longer than I have, because I’ve been bottling it up for longer than I would like to admit and it might've taken me a few glasses of wine to get to this point, but Cisco, I like you. A lot. I may even be falling in love with you and-” Winn was interrupted by Cisco’s lips on his own. He froze in place due to shock, his eyes wide open as he felt Cisco’s hands caress his face.

Just as Cisco was about to pull away, Winn grabbed onto Cisco’s shirt and finally kissed back. Winn smiled to himself through the kiss because _finally,_ the love he felt for someone else was finally reciprocated. 

The soft fabric of Cisco’s Star Wars shirt was still gathered in Winn’s fists. The shirt was Winn’s favorite on Cisco- the faded black with the splashes of color looked really nice on Cisco in Winn’s opinion. 

“Wow,” Winn murmured before placing one more quick peck on Cisco’s mouth. “I’d be more than happy to be shut up like that any day of the week.” 

“My head would’ve gotten to large if I let you keep going,” Cisco chuckled. “But seriously Winn, that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Winn smiled. “So, I hope I’m not reading into things, even though you just kissed me like that, but I’m assuming you like me too?”

“I thought I’ve been making it pretty obvious, but yes, I do like you, very much.”

Winn beamed before he set his head on Cisco’s shoulder once more. “So tell me more about your ideas for Kara’s suit.”

***

Barry and Len sat quietly in front of the sofa, each periodically taking sips from their alcoholic drinks. 

“So,” Barry said as he messed with the flask. He had it so his index finger and his thumb were holding the flask in the center and his right hand was pushing the entire flask so it would flip in circles. “This is awkward.”

“It’s awkward because you're making it awkward.”

“So you're admitting that it is awkward.” Len rolled his eyes and drank the rest of his glass of wine. He set the glass on the table and turned to face Barry. He sat so it looked like his legs were in the butterfly pose, but his right foot rested on the ground, making it so he could rest his elbow on his knee with ease. The pose was a bit dramatic, but Leonard Snart was nothing if he wasn’t theatrical. “I still don’t really get why you're here.”

“You want me to leave?”

“No! Don’t leave me here with all of them.”

“You’re officially fifth wheeling.”

“I’m officially fifth wheeling,” Barry murmured as he looked at his friends. “How long have they been going at it?”

“The girls? 189 seconds and counting. The nerds were about 127.”

“How did you…”

“You have to have a damn good internal clock when you're in my profession.”

“You mean a robber?”

“Robber, thief, savior of time as we know it. Tomato tomato.”

“Okay Len, we get it, you blew up with the Oculus to save the world from the Time Masters,” Barry rolled his eyes. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you're trying to impress me.”

“What if I am?” Barry froze. He wasn’t expecting that. He was expecting more of a snarky reply or a witty comment, but not _that_.

“Oh, well, um,” Barry cleared his throat. He turned towards the table, breaking eye contact with Len, and set his flask down. “That’s… _cool_.”

“Ha, I see what you did there. A cold pun. Cute.” Barry flushed from embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean to- ugh. You’re really frustrating, you know that?” Barry sighed. “Fine, instead of cool, I meant that’s fun. Interesting. I don’t know? How do you expect me to reply to that?”

“I can think of a lot more fun things we could be doing rather than having this conversation.”

“Like?” Barry asked, tone trailing off. He was completely oblivious to where Len was trying to get this conversation to go. Len sighed. Guess he had to do the heavy lifting with this. 

Len grabbed the collar of Barry’s S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt and tugged him towards himself. He planted his lips on Barry for a short kiss. Barry’s eyes remained wide open from shock because Leonard Snart, _Captain Cold_ , his antihero _nemesis,_ was _kissing_ him. 

Before Barry could do anything, Len let go of Barry’s shirt and pulled away. 

“Like _that_ ,” Len stated. “Gotta say, I expected you to be a better kisser than that.” 

“I am a good kisser,” Barry scoffed. “You just caught me off guard!”

“Prove it.” 

Barry surged forward and connected his lips with Len’s. God, the older man infuriated Barry, but he loved the challenge. Their witty back and forth was something that Barry looked forward to without heaven realizing. Len hummed against the speedster’s lips as Barry’s mouth curved upwards in a small smile of sorts. 

Barry crawled on to Len’s lap before deepening the kiss. Len’s hand rested on Barry’s hip and Barry scratched small circles against the rough scruff of Len’s shaved head. Len’s lips were chapped and minty, a combination that Barry wasn’t used to but would be more than happy to become familiar with. The kiss was every bit wrong as it was right. 

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Barry breathed in between kisses. 

“Because,” Len muttered as he pulled away just enough so his lips were only grazing Barry’s. “You’ve never been good at seeing what’s right in front of you.” 

***

What started as Kara wanting to hang out with her two best guy friends turned out to be much more than simply watching Back to the Future with a few extra people. Superhero Sleepover night had proved to be much more fun than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked this and comment if you have any prompt suggestions for the future!!


End file.
